


Complicated

by Cargo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, I resurrected Shannon just to make her an asshole and a bad mom, M/M, admittedly not my proudest moment, just a dash of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cargo/pseuds/Cargo
Summary: Shannon doesn't want Christopher to have two dads.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 42
Kudos: 825





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> so, listen, I feel like this fic is the embodiment of that one cousin that you can't decide if you love or hate, but I'm going with it anyways. also, I'm sorry if there are any die hard Shannon fans out there, I definitely wrote her ooc so pls don't screech at me, it was intentional and I did it for the angst. I super love all you guys, hope you enjoy! :')

Christopher, as he does a couple of times a month now, is spending his weekend with Shannon. Eddie misses him almost unbearably during his stints with his mother, but over the past few years he hasn't really had a lot of time off of Dad Duty, so even if it hurts a little, it isn't a completely bad change. It really seems like Shannon's turned herself around and is planning to be present in Christopher's life for a long time to come, so he's happy for his son to get to know the same girl that he'd once fallen in love with. 

Plus, the weekend visits usually mean that him and Buck get to spend some alone time together, which lately, there hasn't been enough of. 

It's a little late for dinner, but after all of the strenuous activities they've spent the day doing, they both need some sustenance. So, the two of them are cooking together. 

Eddie's stirring the spaghetti sauce when Buck comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his front and pressing a trail of featherlight kisses to the side of his neck. His lips ghost across Eddie's tan skin until he finds that sensitive little area behind Eddie's ear, which he sucks ever so gently, a smirk on his face as he does. Eddie lets out a breathy sigh and tilts his head to the side to welcome the onslaught of spine tingling reactions that _only_ Buck can elicit from him.

He tries to focus on the food on the stove, but as Buck teases the hem of Eddie's shirt and _innocently_ dips his thumbs under the waistband of his pants, Eddie can't help but lose his concentration. 

"Stop that." Eddie tries to say firmly, but it comes out as a mangled groan.

"You sure that's what you want?" Buck queries, his lips and nose nuzzling Eddie's soft, messy hair, still damp from the shower they'd taken together not long ago.

Eddie huffs out a breath, "Can we seriously not even cook dinner without you trying to jump me?"

"We can, but Christopher isn't going to be home until tomorrow, and we have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"Mmm," Eddie breathes out as Buck's calloused hand wanders up his shirt, tracing the planes of rigid muscle and soft skin. He lets the tickle of fingers ghost up to his chest before he shakes his head and yanks Buck's hand away. "Stop or I'll _ruin_ you tonight."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Buck grins, pressing one last kiss to the nape of his Eddie's neck before he pulls away.

Eddie chuckles softly, "I swear you're going to be the end of me, Evan."

Buck turns to one of the closer cupboards and brings down two wineglasses, "I'll happily _finish you off_ any time." He teases suggestively, a light laugh tumbling from his lips after he hears Eddie's frustrated sigh.

There's a knock at the front door just a moment after Buck's filled their glasses with chardonnay. They share a curious look before Eddie wipes his hands off with a dishtowel and heads toward the entryway. Buck's eyes trail after him momentarily (because that _ass) _before he goes to the stove and takes over for Eddie by stirring the deliciously aromatic sauce. As he hums softly to himself, he briefly wonders if he should light some candles to put on the table as a romantic gesture.

The thought is quickly wiped from his mind when he hears a voice that sounds suspiciously like Shannon's, yelling at Eddie.

Buck quickly turns off the cooktop and puts a pause on supper before quickly beelining it to the entryway. He's initially freaked out and worried that something's happened to Christopher, but when he comes into view of the entryway and Shannon's eyes land on him, she immediately looks even more pissed than she already did.

"It's him, isn't it?!"

"Shannon, please, just calm down and let's talk about this."

"My son told me he has two dads and you want me to _calm down?"_

"He said he had two dads?" Buck asks, completely taken aback and in awe at the sentiment.

Shannon ignores Buck and turns back to Eddie. "So, what Eddie? You're brainwashing Christopher into replacing me? Replacing me with _him?"_

"It's nothing like that, Shannon, just—" Eddie groans, brushing a hand through his hair and sighing frustratedly. "Chris asked me this week if it was okay for people to have two dads and I said it was completely normal and totally okay. Did I expect his brain to lead him to the conclusion that _he_ has two dads? No. But am I cool with it? Yeah. It's not like it takes you out of the equation, he can have three parents."

Buck is trying to hold back his face splitting grin because Eddie thinks of him as a parent; not just fun uncle Bucky—a _real_ dad. (And that means everything to him.)

"No, he can't! This is not _cool."_

"Why?" Eddie asks exasperatedly. "You afraid we're going to turn him gay or something?"

"Well if you set horrible examples like what I just saw through the kitchen window, I wouldn't be surprised. I just think he's already going to face enough challenges growing up without you defiling his innocence."

"Are you serious, Shannon?" Eddie exclaims, his cheeks turning a light shade of red as his anger builds (and Buck would think it's hot if this wasn't such a twisted situation). "Defiling his innocence? Are you homophobic or just stupid?"

"I've never been more serious. This isn't a healthy environment. Christopher should be growing up with a mother and a father."

"This is a new low. Even for you." Eddie spats, shaking his head in frustration. "You know as well as I do that he's loved and taken care of when he's with me and Buck. He's learning what a loving—and very PG, I might add—relationship looks like, that's not bad for a kid. It's a whole lot better than what he was getting when you and your flavour of the week had him."

Shannon pales a little.

"Yeah, I know you cheated on me when I was on tour."

Shannon just lets out a panicked grunt and runs a hand over her face. "I could take him, you know. I could get full custody. There isn't a judge in the world who would deny a mother her son."

The sudden turn makes Eddie's body completely tense up. "If that's really a road you want to go down, I'm sure those same judges would be quite interested to hear what an _active_ role you've had in Christopher's life."

"I'm not the only one who abandoned him." Shannon fumes, shaking her head.

"I was on duty, fighting for this country, do you really think that really paints me as the bad guy?" Eddie still feels guilty inside that he wasn't there for Christopher at the time, but he's got no shame in spinning his downfalls if it means protecting his son.

"Hey, uh, where is Christopher anyways?" Buck asks after a moment of loaded silence, and honestly bless him for cutting through the heavy tension.

Shannon's tone turns is bitter. "That is none of your business."

"Well, it is mine," Eddie argues, sending a partially-apologetic, partially-appreciative glance to Buck. "Where is he?"

"In the car." Shannon mutters, shaking her head with annoyance. 

Buck frowns anxiously. "In the car? Is he up? It's way past his bedtime."

Eddie looks down at his watch and instantly realizes that 1) Buck's completely right 2) Buck is really good dad material and someday he's gonna fucking marry this guy.

"I'm getting him," Buck mumbles worriedly and before Shannon can stop him, he's out the door and running to the car.

"My weekend isn't over yet." Shannon jeers incredulously. "He has no right to do that."

"Has Chris been awake this whole time?" Eddie steers the conversation to their only common denominator, to their little boy, who's more important than _weekends_ and _rights_ and whatever _else_ Shannon prioritizes over his wellbeing.

"Well, yeah, I had to run some errands and—"

Eddie fights the urge to roll his eyes, "—and he's a growing kid. He needs to sleep."

"He was asleep—in the car. That's why I left him in there."

Part of Eddie wants to explain all the reasons why Christopher should be sleeping in an actual bed, but honestly, it's late and he's not all that sure Shannon is willing to listen. "Christopher's staying home, with me and Buck, tonight."

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that, how do I know that he isn't some kind of predator?"

Eddie feels a flare of protectiveness rise inside him at Buck being referenced like that. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not sure I feel comfortable with _you_ having him, especially knowing—"

Before he can finish saying what he'd probably most likely come to regret, Buck comes in with Christopher who's all tucked up in his arms. Upon closer inspection, Eddie sees that Chris is wearing the LAFD hoodie that Buck had had on (and he's swimming adorably in it).

"He was cold." Buck shrugs apprehensively, smiling when Christopher grins up at him.

"Are you sure you want to be around this guy, sweetie?" Shannon asks, coming closer and grabbing Christopher's face between her hands, "if he makes you uncomfortable or if he does bad things to you, you need to tell mommy." 

Christopher, bless his heart, has nothing but confusion on his face. "My Buck never does bad things to anyone. Never ever."

"You got it, buddy." Buck nods, holding Christopher a little tighter when Shannon gives him a sceptical glance.

"I think you should go now, Shannon." Eddie says wearily, watching as a disapproving frown pops onto Shannon's face. "We'll talk about this." He adds in a warning tone.

"Bye, mommy!" Chris waves cheerfully at her before turning back to Buck again and sleepily resting his head against his shoulder. "Bucky, is it bedtime yet?"

"Yeah it is. You feeling tired?"

Chris nods and clutches at Buck's worn t-shirt. "Maybe can you help me get ready for bed then?"

"Of course. Looks like daddy needs a hug before we go, though." At Christopher's enthusiastic nod, Eddie steps closer and wraps an arm around each of his boys as he presses a soft kiss in Christopher's hair. "Goodnight, big guy." Eddie grins and feels happy for the first time since the door first knocked. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Chris replies excitedly. 

"Dinosaur or train jammies?" Buck inquires gently as carries him down the hall, toward Christopher's room. They're out of earshot before Eddie can hear the answer, but he somehow suspects the answer will be dinosaurs. It always is.

"So—" Shannon looks after them longingly. "So is it actually past his bedtime?"

"He's _eight_. What time did you think he goes to bed?"

"It's not like there's some kind of rulebook for this kind of stuff, Eddie, I figured he'd go to bed when he was ready to go to bed." She states flatly.

Eddie straight up wants to hit something because his baby boy deserves SO much better. But he refrains; Shannon hasn't had as much time to learn how to be a parent to an eight-year-old. Logically, he knows that it takes time, but as much as he tries to justify it, he still wants to rattle the woman until she gets in through her head. "I got it from here." He sighs for what feels like the millionth time. 

"I'll make sure he goes to bed on time next time—"

"Just please leave now, alright? Or we won't even talk about a next time."

With no shots up left up her sleeve, Shannon seems to accept defeat. "I'm sorry. I just—I got jealous...I didn't think—"

Eddie nods and his head feels like ten pounds of bricks. "I know." 

"Bye, Eddie." She responds after about half a minute, biting her lip to keep from saying more.

Eddie closes the door on her retreating figure and doesn't bother to see if she makes it to the car before he turns and heads in the direction of his boys. He wants to cry, to scream, to punch a wall—anything that'll get rid of his pent up anger and annoyance. He works so hard to give Christopher the best life that he can, and it's frustrating when it feels like the kid's own mother is trying to undo all his diligent efforts.

And then he peeks into Christopher's room and sees his son already half asleep in Buck's arms as they read a short bedtime story. It makes him feel like everything is okay, like everything'll just work out.

Buck looks equally exhausted and his heavily lidded eyes fight to stay open as he reads the short lines on each page. He still does his silly voices, just the way Christopher likes, but they're soft and just seem to lull Christopher further into dreamland. He's still wearing Buck's sweater, though it's over his pyjamas now and Eddie briefly imagines how easily Buck would've caved at that request.

It's maybe the softest that Eddie has ever felt in his life and he can't stop himself from staring as he leans against the doorframe. He drinks in the sight—even though it's one he sees pretty regularly—and he lets himself forget about all the drama and focus on what's important.

It's a few minutes later when Buck finally reads the last page and begins tucking Christopher in. He pulls the blankets over his body, presses a kiss to his forehead and before he leaves, he whispers a hushed _goodnight_ and _I love you_ to the sweetly sleeping boy.

There's a smile on Eddie's face as Buck turns off the lamp and approaches his boyfriend. A smile that seeps into Eddie's skin and into his very soul as Buck pulls him out of the room and back to the kitchen.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Eddie says hesitantly, turning the stove back on so they can get back to the food. Even though he's not so hungry anymore, he knows Buck likely is.

"Don't be sorry." Buck gives him a soft look and scoops up the glasses of wine he'd poured earlier. He sticks one in Eddie's hand and watches as he takes a long drink. 

Eddie shrugs, "I just wish it wasn't complicated."

"It's not complicated, Eds." Buck hoists himself up and sits on the countertop beside the stove. "We're still an _us—_you, me, and Chris, we're a family. And no matter what she does, Shannon can't ever take that away." He says with a smile, tugging Eddie closer.

Eddie slots himself between Buck's legs and looks up at him through timid lashes. "Fuck, I love you." He replies under his breath, shaking his head as a small, emotional laugh tumbles out of his chest.

Buck grins happily, softly whispering, "I love you too," against Eddie's lips before he overtakes them with a gentle, languid kiss.


End file.
